Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1
Sonic X: The Final Chapter is a two-part seventh installment in the Sonic the Hedgehog film series. Part 1 will be released on November 15, 2013, and Part 2 on July 4, 2014. Both films will be in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters worldwide. It will be a sequel to both Sonic X: The Final Stand and Shadow the Hedgehog. Plot Part 1 The villains that Sonic gaces from the past has all returned from the death becoming stronger than ever, not only that they are threaten to rule the world, but also threaten to ruin time and has broken the Master Emerald into pieces. Now Knuckles will be getting help from Sonic, Tails and Amy to go on a hunt to find the missing pieces. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Miles Prower / Classic Tails / Cosmo *Jaleel White as Classic Sonic *Kent Hampton as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk *Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow *Kent Hampton as Storm the Albatross *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Vic Mignogna as E123 Omega *Troy Baker as Espio the Champlin *Keith Silverstein as Victor the Crocodille *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Taylor Lautner as Greg the Fox *Ben Linkin as Lydio the Hedgehog *Ryan Drummond as Raven Radix / Shadow Snow *Derek Allen as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman / Classic Eggman *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Miranda Cosgrove as Jessica the Fox *Cody Simpson as Duncan the Fox *Joe Jonas as Muscles the Echidna *Rebecca Black as Brooke the Cat *Jon St. John as the President *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise Production Development On May 2013, Fox announces that they will produce yet another Sonic the Hedgehog animated feature film, and at this time, expected it to be the last one, due by 2013. The release date is reported for November 15, 2013. The film will be titled: Sonic X: The Final Chapter. Director Dana McFarland will once again return as director. He confirms that the film will be split into two films as planned. Part 1 will be released on November 15, 2013. And Part 2 will be released on July 17, 2014. In the film, all of the villains that Sonic faced in the past, has come back and they all take over the world. They have taken the power of the Master Emerald, and splits them up and seperates them. Sonic realizes that he will be following Knuckles' steps to go for a hunt to find the missing pieces. So Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came along to along. Sonic X: The Final Chapter will feature all of the characters in the past including villains from all of the Sonic X film series to return for the final film because Fox wants the film to be big and much action-packed than all of the films. Casting All of the characters from the previous Sonic X film will reprise their roles, as well as the villains from the previous films will return. Fox decides to add characters from Sonic Generations. Since Classic Sonic does not speak, but Class Tails or Class Eggman does, they will have a speaking part for Classic Sonic. Jaleel White will play the role. Release Part 1 Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 will be released on November 15, 2013. It will be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. After the announcement of the film, Warner Bros. pushed back their project live-action Sonic the Hedgehog to May 29, 2015 so they want fans to see the final film first, than maybe a reboot franchise for live-action film series. Part 2 Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 will be released on July 4, 2014, about eight months after the release of Part 1. It will be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. After the announcement of the film, Warner Bros. pushed back their project live-action Sonic the Hedgehog to May 29, 2015 so they want fans to see the final film first, than maybe a reboot franchise for live-action film series. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:2013 films Category:2014 ilms Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s animated films